The Truth
by ploiuiu
Summary: AU. Humain. Jace is lawyer. Alec, his brother, had a new case with a new client. The client is Clary Fray. Clary is his ex-girlfriend. She dumped him just like that without a single explanation. In this new case, he is going to find out the truth of why they break-up.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters it's all Cassandra Clare's.**

**I recently got a beta – Naturallyblond will be beta reading all my chapters from now on. **

Chapter 1

Jace:

He was sitting with the other lawyers in the meeting room. The other lawyers Toby, Sebastian and Jonathan were his friends. These three were also brothers and they knew each other since high school. Alec Lightwood, his older brother and the owner of the company, finally arrived. Alec sat on the chair facing the other lawyers.

"Sorry I'm late but I was talking to some new clients."

"Who are they?" asked Jonathan.

"It's the reason I'm asking for this meeting. We know both of the clients. They are both asking for our help and now they are waiting in my office for our decision."

"Who are the two clients?" Jonathon asked curiously.

"Clary Fray and Raphael Santiago. Whatever you guys decide, I'm going to take the case alone."

"Our sister" said Sebastian surprised.

"Yes." replied Alec.

"Well I don't know about Jace and you but I think Sebastian, Jonathan and I have an answer. It's obviously Clary" said Toby.

"What are you thinking Jace?" Alec asked him.

"Well the majority of us are for Clary so I think she should be our new client." Jace answered.

"Oh! I almost forget to tell you. Since we are taking Clary we are going to have five other people working on this case. Mark, Nick, Andrew, Pedro and David." Alec said "I'm going to tell them the result."

"We will accompany you Alec. It's been a long almost six years since we have seen Clary."

Jace followed behind them, he knew their new client Clary Fray personally. She was his ex-girlfriend and his last one. He really loved her but one day she just dumped him without a single explanation. He sighed. This was going to be a long day for him. He looked through the window on his brother's office door. Two security guards were near Raphael and Clary. He could recognize Mark, who was behind Clary. Raphael was a on a seat next to them. Alec told them the news. Jace saw Raphael tense and he heard Raphael say to Clary "I' m going to win this case. After I do, you will pay for what you have done to me."

He was so angry that Alec had not chosen him that he tried to strangle Clary. Clary, frightened, screamed. Straight away Mark was pushing Raphael to the wall and the two security guards were already taking care of him. Alec was by Clary's side in an instant, checking for injuries.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Jonathan worriedly asked his little sister. Jonathan had ran into the office the minute Raphael went for Clary.

"Jonathan?! What are you doing here?" Asked a surprised looking Clary.

"I'm a lawyer at this firm" Jonathan replied. "Oh."

"Toby and Sebastian are also lawyers here. It's been a long time since we have seen you Clary. Come on, I'll bring you to my office."

He took Clary in his arms and went to his office with Toby and Sebastian following behind him. Jace walked into his brother's office and started to help him to clean up.

"I never seen Raphael like this" said Jace to his brother.

"You would be surprised to see what he is capable off" answered Alec.

Jace returned to his office. His office was opposite Jonathan's office. He tried to work on this new divorce case but he kept looking in Jonathan's office where the Morgenstern siblings were talking to Clary. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. She was wearing a red dress and high heels. He smiled as he remembered when she used to complain because he as too tall. She was way too short for him at the time but it never bothered him.

He finished his day thinking about the new case and about Clary. He wanted to see her and have an explanation of why she left him. He needed and explanation, closure.

- Line Break-

The next morning, he went in to a courtroom where he defended his client. And then, in the afternoon, he went back to the offices, where Alec was waiting for him.

"How was the trial?" Alec asked. "Good. I think we're going to win this." Jace replied honestly.

"That's good news."

"How has your case advanced?"

"Good. We had deposition and witness. I think that our defence is well prepared."

"Ok. That's good then."

Alec nodded "Well, I'm going to leave you to your work, if there's a problem come see me."

"Sure." Jace replied going to his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the mortal Instruments or the characters it's all Cassandra Clare's.**_

_**My beta is naturallyblond ~! **_

Chapter 2

**With Alec:**

Clary was an old friend. He knew her from high school. She was a great girl and Alec appreciated her a lot. When she went to see him because she had a problem, he was very surprised but he accepted to see the case and see if he could do something. Not just two hours after Clary left, Raphael also asked for his help. He didn't want to help Raphael because he knew that he was the one who caused the problem with Clary. He finally decided to do a quick meeting with the other lawyers of the firm. This time, he had a certain advantage because Clary's brothers were working with him in the firm and he was sure that they would ask to keep Clary as their new client and not Raphael. He didn't talk about the five other people that were on the case in the same position as Clary at the meeting. The five friends were Clary's and Alec's friends. Alec had also met them in high school. These five people were implied in one events of the case.

When he returned from his meeting, he had said to Clary and Raphael the result of the meeting. He was shocked of Raphael's reaction. He recovered quickly and went as soon on Clary's side while the securities guards were bringing out Raphael who kept yelling to Clary's side. He was rapidly joined by Jonathan who decided to take her in his office. He talked with Jace a little bit while there were cleaning the office. Alec knew that it will be hard for Jace for the next couple of days because his little brother would see Clary more often.

He looked to his new case after Jace's departure. He started to prepare his defence and learning the case. He went to Jonathan's office and saw that Clary was still there. He knocked at the door. Toby opened the door and Alec stepped in and asked for Clary.

"Hey Clary! I just want to know went do you want to meet so I can ask you some questions before the trial," Alec said.

"Hi Alec. Is tomorrow morning at nine a.m. okay for you?" she responded.

"Yeah sure and he went back to his office and was writing down every question for Clary's deposition. He also prepared a bunch of question for a practice before the trial. At the end of the day, he was pretty happy of what he had done. He closed all the lights in his office and did a quick round in floor to see if everyone had left their office.

He went to his apartment, ate quickly and slept right after. He was very tired of the crazy day.

- Line Break -

The next morning, Alec went to work and he found Clary already waiting for him in his office.

"Hi Clary," and they shook their hands.

"Hi Alec," she said.

"Were you here for a long time?" he asked.

"No. I just arrived. Your assistant Isabelle seems very nice. I talked with her a little bit before she let me in your office. This place is quite charming and very comfortable," she complimented.

"Thanks. Well here first. I'll ask you a couple of question while you do your deposition in front of the camera. You can see which question I would ask so you can be more familiar when you will give us your deposition," Alec said. And she nodded.

Clary looked to the questions. Then Alec recorded her for her deposition. He asked her a couple of questions to detail some events more. Then they went together for dinner and they went back to Alec's office. He gave her another bunch of question that a lawyer could ask her at the trial. He reassured her that they will be a practice before the trial. At the end of the day, Clary said:

"Thanks for everything Alec."

"You're welcome. See you on Thursday for the trial."

Clary nodded and left the office. Alec decided to talk to Lee to know if he had news or new information that could help him in the defence. Lee was the one who was searching information for Alec in each of his case. He was a very brilliant man and had an excellent way to find information. He was very good at finding information. He was very talented.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Mortal Instrument and his characters. All of the character is at Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews it was very appreciated. Thanks also for the people how are following my story and a special thanks to Appropinquare for his/her help. **_

_**Continue reviewing! I love every single of your review. You can ask me by pm or review question or do some hypothesis.**_

_**I won't be there before the August 27. It will be the last update before my return. **_

Chapter 3

Jace POV:

Jace was getting out of his last trial. He was sure that he'll win this trial. He knew that also the trial against Clary had started. He wanted to see the trial but work was waiting for him and he wasn't sure if he could face Clary again and talk normally with her. After what happen, he was still sad and mad at her. He wanted an explanation but he couldn't face her. It was still there the sadness in his heart. He now knows how the girls felt when he broke up with. Clary was different than a normal girl. She had qualities that he preferred in her.

He went outside and was accosted by many journalists.

"Mister Wayland, how do you feel that your ex-girlfriend had been a victim of Raphael Santiago because of your relationship?"

"Mister Wayland, why did you break-up with her is it because of Raphael Santiago?"

"Mister Wayland, how do you react at the trial against Raphael Santiago?"

"Mister Wayland, was Raphael a near friend in high school?"

Jace frowned when the journalists asked questions about his relationship with Clary. How did they find out? Why were they questioning him about Raphael? He passed through the bunch of journalists. While he went to his car he saw the flash of the cameras and the questions were still there but he was now in his cat. He drove to his office. He was now a little bit scared about Clary's brothers because he knew that her brothers would protect her and would try to ask him a lot of questions as his return. He sighed. He parked in the parking underground and went to his office. He was lucky the journalist weren't there but he saw in front of his office three lawyers waiting for him impatiently. He recognized them; Clary's brothers were there. He approached them.

"I don't know what you want but I'd never hurt Clary. It was her, she was the one who broke our relationship," Jace answered quickly.

He saw Sebastian and Toby sigh in relief but not Jonathan. Jonathan was still looking very mad at him.

"Clary would never ever hurt someone. She is too innocent to do this. The only moment she would hurt someone is if she was in danger or when she has a very good reason and an explanation," said Jonathan coldly to him.

"You may not know your sister very well," Jace argued.

"Don't you ever blame Clary!" he nearly yelled.

"Jonathan, calm down this story is in the past and don't you trust Jace? You know him better than us," Sebastian said calmy.

"I trust Jace for mostly everything but not and never went it concerns our sister Clary."

"Come on," said again Sebastian, "you need to go to your office. You have work to do."

"We'll talk about it Jace, later."

Jace sighed. He just had three lawyers which were also his best friends on his back. He didn't understand his relation with Clary and don't know why the journalists were asking the questions. He was confused. The new case of his brother was confusing him and giving Jace a headache. The client Clary wasn't helping it was worse for Jace. He really needed to go see Alec ask question and have answers but before he had to do a couple of things in his office.

He opened the door of his office and dropped his folders on the table and his bags on the floor. He was going to his chair verifying his email when he saw someone turning him back and was staring at his window. It was a woman. She was beautiful at the first look. He smiled and asked, "Sorry Mrs., but how did you get in here? You're not my client because I just saw my last client an hour or two. Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, Jace?" the woman asked, and then the woman turned to face Jace.

It was Clary. 

_**Sorry again because it's short. I'll try to write more for the next chapter. The next chapter would be Clary's POV and we would be back to Jace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Raphael did bad things to Clary. They are in trial so he could go in jail. In the story we learned what Raphael did on Clary and why Clary break-up with Jace.**

**I need ten more reviews before posting the next chapter and five more people who are adding this story to their Alert list!**

_**I don't own Mortal Instrument and his characters. All of the character is at Cassandra Clare.**_

Clary POV:

She disappeared for six years. The only one who knew was Alec. He was there when she needed him. She really missed Jace after they broke up but she had no choice. Her cell phone rang:

"Hello?" said Clary.

"Hi Clary, it's me Alec. We have now every proof to send Raphael in jail," answered Alec.

"Really!" said Clary excited.

"Yes, come to my office and wait for me. I have to ask the other lawyers to have the confirmation but it should be okay."

She went to Alec's office with her friend Marc. She sat on the chair in Alec's office. She frowned when she saw Raphael. What was he doing here?

Ten minutes passed.

Alec came back and said that he could have both of them as clients. The result of the meeting was that they choose Clary as their new client. Clary saw Raphael beginning to be angry and very unhappy of the events. She saw Raphael stand up and turn towards her. He tried to strangle her. Marc took Raphael and hit him on the wall. The securities appeared and drag as soon Raphael out of this office. While Marc was helping, she fell on the ground and hit her head. Jonathan and Alec were on her way and asked her some questions. She didn't remember what the question was neither if she had respond. She woke up a few hours later on a couch in her brother's office.

She talked with her brothers and she felt happy. Alec knocked on the door and she gave him an appointment. Clary's brothers bring her to her favourite restaurant. And she went to her apartment and felt relief of all the events of today.

The next day, Clary went to Alec's office and waited on a chair in his office. Alec asked her a few questions and explained the things about the trial. She did practice a couple of questions and practiced her deposition in front of a camera.

She went back to her apartment with her brothers. They had another dinner together. They were all having fun/

On Tuesday, Clary and Alec invited Raphael and his lawyer trying to find a deal. They accepted a couple of things like Raphael was responsible of everything that happened to the boys on the event on the isle. Of course the things that he didn't accept were all the accusation for all the different attack that Raphael did even there were a lot of proof against Raphael.

On Thursday, it was the first day of the trial. She was little bit nervous but Alec was there and was reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. They sat in the court band and they call each witness. The lawyers both explained what happened. The judge stopped the trial at 3:30 P.M. and said that the trial will restart in two days at the same time.

Alec offered a lift to Clary who accepted. He brings her back to the firm because she had dinner with her brothers again. While Alec was driving, he said:

"You should tell him the truth."

"Tell who and what truth?"

"You know what I mean Clary, telling the truth to Jace!"

"He will soon learn the truth and he will ask a lot of question about it. He will learn it by the news that will film the trial. It will be more easy if you tell him now everything."

She hesitated to tell Jace. She didn't want him to know the reasons but she nodded to Alec. It was time to tell Jace everything he needs to know the truth. Alec opened Jace' office. She entered and waited. She looked through the window. She smiled. Jace was very handsome. She saw him entering the lobby of the building. She sighed. She really doesn't know how to react when she will see him. She heard him opening the door. Jace started to say:

"Sorry, Mrs. but how did you get in here? You're not my client because I just saw my last client an hour or two. Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, Jace?"

She turned to face him.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

_**I don't own Mortal Instrument and his characters. All of the character is at Cassandra Clare. Sorry for the mistakes. **_

Chapter 5

**POV Jace:**

He was shocked. What was she doing here in his office?

" Clary! What are doing here. I think y9u mix-up it's not Jonathan' office here. It's next door in front."

" They is no mistake, Jace. I came here to talk to you"

" So talk "

"You surely went to know the reasons why I break-up with you?"

"Yes, but why now and not before"

"I will tell you"

She turned and face the window and said:

"You were my first boyfriend and the first person I kiss for real. I really love you at this time. I was happy that you choose me and not another girl. I was happy that I was the girl you fell in love and didn't' do a bet on me. I love each of our moment together. Each date we have and each moment we passed. You were the most popular boy and I wasn't and people in school were surprised about our relation. Do you remember that some people in school were jealous about guys?"

"Yes, they were girls who always look to you in a certain way but I don't understand very much where you want to go"

"Do you remember that did also boys dislike our relation. They were always had a jealous look went there are seeing us"

"No"

"Ok, well one of the boys who were jealous was Raphael"

"My best friend?"

"Yes. He wants me as his girlfriend. I don't know h0ow he got my address email but he use my address email to send email containing threats. I ignore them because it wasn't the first time I was receiving this sort of email. The bad events and problems started went we were in our seven months of relation. He attacked me twice in these months. "

" HE WHAT!" growled Jace ." What did he do? Why did you tell me?"

"I was so scare after each attack and scare of your reaction went your leaned about it."

"What did he do on each attack?" repeat angry Jace.

"He try twice to rape me but it didn't work because your brother Alec was there at each time. Alec suggests me to tell the police but I was so scare so I didn't tell the police about it." That was the ..the…first event"

"What do you mean by it was the first event? He did other things on you" said worry Jace.

He was so angry of the revelation of his ex-girlfriend. He wasn't angry at her but mostly a what did is mostly best friend. He still didn't understand how he could still be friend with this man not man **Monster**!

He approached Clary slowly to not afraid her. He passed his arm around her waist and held her tightly. He felt her freeze at the contact. He turned her slowly so he could face her. She buried her face in his chest. They weren't moving for a long moment. He keep repeating "Why, Clary didn't you tell me?"

At eight P.M., she sends a message to Jonathan saying that she was spending her night with Jace because they need to talk a lot about their relation and their past.

**POV Clary:**

She took her coat and follow Jace in the underground parking. She sat in the passage place. In all the time of the drive, she was looking to him sadly. She saw Jace caught her eyes but she always try to turn her eyes to the window. They went in Jace's luxury apartment.

**POV Jace:**

He felt her eyes on him and each time he saw her eyes they were sad. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't. At the apartment, he served her a glass of water and then sit next to her.

"Thanks" she said shyly.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing special"

He nodded.

"A pizza"

He went to command in the kitchen the pizza. He smiled. It was always like this. Clary was never a very demand girl. The only thing she wanted was to spend time with him. He never went to shopping with her like he use to do with his other girlfriends. He had to fanatic of shopping girlfriend Kaelie and Aline. She was so simple. Sometime he wished she show where she shopped and go with her. He was once her boyfriend but he didn't know a lot about her. He always wanted to know about her but she was so a secret girl. It was frustrated him. He remembered a memory while he was doing his command.\

**I want to give you a part of the story. I'll probably in couple week the rest of the chapter. Please continue to review and adding I am always happy to see that people are enjoying the story :)**

**The next post will start with the memory.**


End file.
